The Night Before
by Salmon
Summary: Set in the past, the night before they were all killed. There's a part for each of the mummies and one for Heca too! I hope everyone likes it!
1. Honour

Well, this is set in the past the night before everyone was killed. I just thought it would be different. I actually planned what's part 1 to be part 4, but it just worked out this way instead when I wrote it. And since Armon's my favorite character, why not have his part first? Why does he get a flashback in a flashback-type story? Well, I wrote the other 3 parts first and I didn't have anyone else to give him a scene with besides Amenuteptsp?. Well, he wasn't there the night before, so it turned into a flashback. Be forewarned that for all these parts I added bits of pasts to characters.  
  
Salmon  
  
  
The Night Before  
Part I: Honour  
A Mummies Alive Fanfic  
  
  
  
Armon gazed out across the sands to the other pyramids and the village in the distance. Kahti lept up onto the wall he was leaning against. He reached out to pet her absently. His gaze wandered to the sealed message scroll next to them on the wall. Then it returned to the sands, and his mind turned to when the scroll had been given to him...  
  
  
"Armon." Amenutept entered the Egyptsu training room shortly after Rapses had left.  
"Amenutept." Armon kneeled to the other man.  
"Please, stand."  
"Yes, sir." He stood. "What can I do for you?"  
"I came to speak to you about Rapses training. How is he doing?"  
"Very well. He is a quick learner."  
Amenutept nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. I am leaving tomorrow, of course. I know Rapses is safe with you and your fellow guardians. But the knowledge that he is learning to defend himself puts my mind even more at ease."  
"It's an honour to be his teacher, and guardian."   
"I know you speak for all the guardians when you say that...but I have a task I need to set to you and you alone." He glanced around the practice room. "But first, perhaps you will allow me an Egyptsu session of our own."  
"Gladly." Armon nodded.  
They circled eachother for a minute, then attacked in a quick succesion of blows and blocks. Neither having gained an advantage, they continued to circle eachother. "I think it was a lucky day indeed when you were brought into my service." Amenutept told him. "As much for your sense of honour as for your strength." They attacked at the same time, each suffering a blow from the other that they failed to block.  
"Honour is everything in a battle. You never truly lose if you fight with honour." Armon attacked, and was blocked.  
"I agree, and I hope you pass that belief to my son." Amenutept replied, then attacked as well, flipping Armon over his head.  
"Uhn." Armon let his metal arm take the force of his fall, and rose to his feet. "I will try." They bowed to eachother.  
"Thank-you for the session." Amenutept picked up a bag and withdrew a sealed message scroll from it. "I need you to take this, and keep it safe." He handed it to Armon.  
"Who is it for?"  
"It is for Ja-Kal. But you mustn't give it to him until the date on the scroll is reached. And you must tell noone about it."  
"If that is your orders, I will do as you ask. May I ask what it it for?"  
"....I believe my son is at risk, from someone in my own court....the message will explain everything. But I do not want their suspicions roused. Please make sure you do not leave Rapses with anyone but one of the other guardians. And do not mention my suspicions to anyone."  
"I will do as you ask." Armon told him.  
"Thank-you. I know my son is in good hands."  
  
  
Armon looked at the scroll. The date on it would finally be reached the next day. A part of him wished he could deliver it that night; he had a sense of uneasiness. But he had said he would deliver it on the day it was marked, no sooner. Honour demanded he obey his word. The Pharaoh had made a point of his sense of honour.  
Someone had told him long ago that there were three types of warriors...Those who gave orders, those who questioned them, and those who followed them. He was, by choice, of the third type. Because if noone followed the orders then nothing would ever get done. And he believed in doing.  
But he couldn't help but question these orders. He wanted to deliver the scroll immediately. Something told him the next day would be a dangerous one. He wished the sun would set faster, and rise so he could finally complete his task of honour....  
  
  
Salmon 2002  
  
Hey, not a bad beginning, huh? Please read the other parts. (And review it!)  
  
Salmon 


	2. Skills

The Night Before  
  
Part II: Skills  
  
A Mummies Alive Fanfic  
  
"Nef. Where are you heading?"  
  
"Pharaohess." Nef kneeled before the other woman. "I was returning to the Palace."  
  
"Excellent. May I ride with you?"  
  
"It would be an honour." Nef stood.  
  
"You may return to the palace." The Pharaohess told the two guards who had accompanied her to the village, and climbed up onto Nef's chariot.   
  
"Yaa!" Nef stirred the horses into action, and they started through the village. Everyone parted out of the way, as the chariot was marked as royal.  
  
"It's very kind of you to allow me to join you."  
  
"No, it is an honour, Pharaohess." Nef insisted.  
  
The Pharaohess smiled, and gazed across the sands they now travelled through, and the pyramids growing in the distance. "Do you love driving chariots, Nef?"  
  
"Oh...yes." Nef answered. "It's all I've ever wanted to do."  
  
"I see...you may not believe it, but I was once quite a good chariot driver myself."  
  
"Truly?" Nef was startled by the statement. "But a woman...well, I mean..."  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that YOU doubt a woman's ability to drive a chariot?"  
  
"No, of course not." Nef answered. "It's just...unheard of..."  
  
"Is it?" The Pharaohess seemed amused.  
  
Nef glanced at her nervously. "What to you mean?"  
  
"...Would you enjoy to know a secret, Nef?"  
  
"If you wish to share it."  
  
"I met the Pharaoh while driving a chariot...A stolen one, at that."  
  
"A stolen chariot?" Nef's eyes widened. "Who..who's was it?"  
  
"His own."   
  
"A royal chariot?"  
  
"...I didn't know it. I grew up in the country. I'd never seen a royal chariot and was too unschooled to read. I often...borrowed the chariots of my father's guests to ride in. I borrowed the wrong one...or, perhaps the right one. He gave chase in another chariot. As did the guards accompanying him, of course. But soon we'd left them all behind..."  
  
"What happened next?" Nef queried.  
  
"It was an all out chariot race. Skill against skill...Wonderful."  
  
"Who won?"  
  
"...He caught the thief who'd stolen his chariot."  
  
"Was he mad?"  
  
"Furious."  
  
"Did he punish you?"  
  
"I though he'd have me killed when he brought me home. My father thought I'd humiliated him.....But instead he asked for my hand in marriage...He said a woman with such guts and skill was wasted as a farmer's daughter...and perfect as a Pharaohess."  
  
"I...I'd never heard."  
  
"Of course not. He introduced me to the court as the daughter of a lord. And so I was, once he'd made my father one."  
  
"I'd never imagine he'd be so understanding."  
  
"My husband has always put skill above tradition...always. You're a perfect example."  
  
"Me? Do you mean-?"  
  
"Stop here." The Pharaohess ordered.  
  
"Whoa." Nef slowed the horses to a stop. "Pharaohess, do you mean-?"  
  
"You have great skill, Nef. You wouldn't be here otherwise....I sometimes miss the thrill of driving a chariot. Enjoy it, Nef. For both of us."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Thank-you. For the ride." She stepped off the chariot and was gone.  
  
Nef stood still for a long moment, then stirred the horses on.  
  
Salmon 2002  
  
Okay, so obviously I'm inventing some things. But, why not? Rapses Mother was only shown once. And she was shown as being Presley's Mother. So I figured I should make her gutsy, because she was shown as pretty gutsy in some of the shows and I liked her alot.  
  
I'm also giving Amenutept ALOT of credit. First having known someone was a threat to Rapses and then knowing Nef was a girl. But he did seem pretty impressive the few times we saw him, right?   
  
Salmon 


	3. Duty

The Night Before  
Part III: Duty  
A Mummies Alive Fanfic  
  
  
Tia sung softly to Pabchek as she rocked him in her arms. His eyes drifted slowly close until he finally fell to sleep. Placing him in his cradle with a relieved sigh she turned back to the food that was on the table, then the window. The moon was already high in the sky.  
Footsteps in the hallway alerted her to Ja-Kal's return and she ran to greet him. There was a dark frown on his face and she halted the happy greeting and replaced it with a more subdued smile as he approached. When he looked up and saw her a smile replaced the frown. "Tia." He embraced her quickly. "I'm sorry. There was much preperation to make for the hunt."  
"Sorry for what? You had to see to it. Dinner is set, if a little cold." She went to pull plates down from a shelf. "Pabchek is finally asleep." She turned to see Ja-Kal kneeling next to Pabchek's cradle. She smiled gently, and grabbed cups to place on the table.  
Ja-Kal joined her, a sigh escaping his lips. "I wish I could spend more time here with you and Pabchek."  
"I do as well, but you have your duty."  
"Must my duty always come before my family?"  
"....yes, I'm afraid so." Tia replied quietly, ignoring Ja-Kal's startled look. "The truth is almost everyone's does. Because by doing it, they take care of their family...even if it isn't in the way they wish."  
Ja-Kal caught ahold of her hand. "Do you ever regret accepting my proposal?"  
"Never...perhaps there are times I wish you weren't the Pharaoh's head hunter...but you were when I agreed to marry you. That's why I made you wait so long before giving you an answer."  
"Oh?" Ja-Kal was honestly curious.  
"I had to decide if I could be the head hunter's wife as well as Ja-Kal's....If I could accept that the Pharaoh's family would always have to come before our own. That we would never have as much time to ourselves as other husbands and wives do....I decided I could. That's why I said yes."  
Ja-Kal brushed a hair out of her face. "You never cease to amaze me. I feel rather selfish for being upset now."  
"No, just weary. With all you're responsible for, it's little wonder....especially since you have a habit of not taking care of yourself. That's the other reason I agreed to marry you. Someone has to take care of you." She kissed him lightly.  
"You spoil me." Ja-Kal informed her.  
"Well, tonight I'm spoiling you with cold food." Tia grinned. "Let's eat before it gets even colder."  
  
Salmon 2002  
  
Okay, okay, it's short...really short. Ja-Kal's not my favorite, okay?  
I was good and gave him a part, right? And, yes, there I go again, giving characters bits of past...  
  
Salmon 


	4. Spells

The Night Before  
  
Part VI: Spells  
  
A Mummies Alive! Fanfic  
  
Raf cursed as the spell words escaped him. He glared at the golden planter in front of him, as if it were to blame.  
  
"Spell trouble?"   
  
Raf's glare found a new victim. The reaction was the same. "What do you want?"  
  
Scarab muttered the words Raf had forgotten. As the rest of the spell still lay prepared, the tree sprouted from the pot as casually as Scarab had said the words.  
  
Raf hissed angrily. "I can cast my own spells."  
  
"How you lose your calm when your spells don't work."  
  
Raf turned to the planter, reaching out a hand he hissed words of power. The dirt in the planter came to life, smashing and swallowing the tree until it returned to the way it had looked before Scarab had used his magic.  
  
"You always were good at that spell." Scarab glowered.  
  
"And you could never cast it." Raf countered. "Our teacher spent hours trying to teach you it."  
  
"There were plenty of spells you yourself could not master."  
  
"And yet I am the known sorcerer and you hide your magic in shadows."  
  
"You are little more than a teacher with tricks. I am a King's Advisor with an array of magic."  
  
"You may have the Pharoah's ear, Scarab, but you're still just hired help....And you can be fired."  
  
"By the Prince, perhaps? You certainly have his ear. You're one of his favorite guardians. You've seeded distrust for me in him."  
  
"I merely gave him a way to sense the hearts of others."  
  
"Magic." Scarab glowered. "Yes, I've sensed it in him. I knew it was you teaching him. Little wonder you're one of his favorite protectors. I'm not sure the Pharoah would appreciate such side teachings."  
  
"You'd have to prove it first. Without revealing your own magic." Raf retorted.  
  
"True...let it stand as it is then...a draw." He waved his hand toward the golden planter, and another tree sprouted.  
  
Raf hissed angrily, and the dirt started to smash the tree again. The pot exploded, sending dirt, and pieces of the tree, flying. Raf turned angrily, he clenched his fist - yanking it sideways. Scarab cried out as he was thrown against the wall.  
  
"Insolent amateur!" He turned, raising his hand. Raf raised his own hand, as things around him exploded. He swung his arm wide, and an assortment of knives were flung at Scarab. Scarab raised both arms. A nearby table dumped its contents to the floor, and flew in front of him. The knives sunk into it, and it was flung at Raf. Raf clenched both his hands, and the table exploded into splinters. As the dust cleared Raf and Scarab faced eachother.  
  
"Raf! Raf!" Rapses voice called.  
  
"You've chosen your own death." Scarab warned Raf, and he stalked from the room.  
  
Raf glanced around his wrecked practice room as Rapses ran in. "Raf!...what happened?" He glanced around.  
  
"A spell...went out of control." Raf excused.   
  
"Is that all?" Rapses glanced around. "I thought I sensed...something else...something dark..."  
  
"There are many who practice magic in secret. You probably sensed one of them..It is late."  
  
"I could feel you practicing magic. I want to learn more." Rapses told him.  
  
"One lesson at a time." Raf replied. "Tomorrow I'll teach you to turn a stick into a snake, will that be adequate?"  
  
"Alright." Rapses agreed, a little too casually. "Are you well? You seem tired...slow..."  
  
"I overused magic this night." Raf glanced around the destroyed room. "It will take me a few days to fully recover..."  
  
Salmon 2002  
  
Okay, Okay, I'm inventing things again. Well, why couldn't Raf and Scarab have had the same teacher? They seemed to know alot about eachother's magic. Raf even makes the comment in "Ra, Ra, Ra, Ra" that Scarab's magic isn't as strong as in the past.   
  
As for saying Raf was one of Rapses favorite guardians, have you ever seen "The Prince and The Presley"? "Raf said this, Raf said that, You told Raf..." No wonder Raf and Ja-Kal are always fighting in the present. Ja-Kal may be Presley's favorite, but obviously Raf was Rapses...  
  
Salmon 


	5. Rivalry

The Night Before  
  
Part V: Rivalry  
  
A Mummies Alive! Fanfic  
  
Arahk paced the confines of Scarab's chambers, a scowl set on his face. The next day was when Scarab was to make his move against Amenutept, starting with removing Rapses. And he, along with Scarab's magic-created troops, would take care of Rapses Guardians. The leader of which was his brother Ja-kal. Finally, vengeance would be his.  
  
"Will you quit pacing?"  
  
Arahk turned to the golden snake that was curled in the corner of the room. "Tomorrow is the fianl showdown." He stated.  
  
"If you believe that, you're a bigger fool than I took you for." Heca commented. "Tomorrow is just the beginning. There's still Amenutept to be dealt with. Conquering a kingdom takes time."  
  
"That is Scarab's concern. My victory comes tomorrow." Arahk replied.  
  
Heca rolled her eyes. "Sibling rivalry."  
  
"Don't scoff at me." He glowered at her.  
  
Heca uncurled herself, giving him a scathing glance. "I realy don't see why Scarab included you in his plans to begin with. Though I suppose annoying help is better than no help at all." She slithered over to Scarab's bookshelf, giving up on her attempt to relax.  
  
Arahk clenched his hands. "And what tomb did he dig you up from?"  
  
"His old tutor's." Heca stated matter-of-factly. "I'm rather grateful, actually. It had gotten rather dull."  
  
"His tutor?"  
  
"In magic." Heca pulled down a book and began flipping through it. "Everyone has to start somewhere. Even Scarab."  
  
He paused, curiousity getting the better of him. "And di you know him as a pupil?"  
  
"I've known many people as pupils. I knew Scarab's tutor when he was a pupil." She confessed. "But his line ended with him, so I was placed in his tomb. Scarab retrieved me a couple months later to add me to his collection."  
  
"So...why didn't this old master of yours give you to Scarab?"  
  
Heca sighed, closing the book. Arahk looked to be an aggravating companion tonight. She hoped Scarab returned soon. "They didn't get along."  
  
"Scarab and his tutor?"  
  
"Yes. That's who we were discussing last time I checked."  
  
"So, why didn't he give you to another pupil?"  
  
"I suppose he never figured out who to pass me to. His favorite pupil becamea teacher himself."  
  
He frowned, glancing over at Heca. "Who was this favorite pupil?"  
  
Heca tilted her head, giving the effect that she was shrugging. "A student that trained with Scarab."  
  
"A rival?" Arahk's eyes flashed in interest. "What happened to him?"  
  
"He's alive and still teaching."  
  
"Scarab never killed him?"  
  
Heca resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. He sounded disappointed. "not yet."  
  
"Was he as powerful as Scarab?"  
  
"No...very few are as powerful as Scarab. But perhaps if he'd spent more time training and less time teaching he could have been close."  
  
"But he never killed him." He pressed for an answer.  
  
Heca paused, glancing back. She could sense that somewhere in the palace a magic battle was happening. "He will" She predicted. Arahk turned away, and began pacing again. Heca put up her book, and returned to her corner. She'd never undertand the human obsession with rivalries, no matter how long she'd spent with them. It seemed a waste of time and energy.  
  
"The dawn cannot come soon enough." Arahk stated into the silence.  
  
Heca silently agreed with him.  
  
Salmon 2003  
  
So I realized that I hadn't given Heca a piece a little while after I finished the other four parts and I felt really bad about it.  
  
Salmon's Id: So bad that you didn't write her piece for almost a year.  
  
*Eep* Well, for a long time I didn't know who to pair her with or what to have them talk about. Then I thought of Arahk, and got inspired. Yah, Me!  
  
Salmon's Id: You might want to correct the grammar mistakes in the other four parts while you're at it.  
  
*Arrgh!* It was only two parts with spelling mistakes! So, this is the last piece of the fic. Hope everyone likes it. I have a new Mummies Alive fic in the works. Hopefully I'll get it done soon!  
  
Salmon's Id: Next year?  
  
*hangs head* Ouch...  
  
Salmon 


End file.
